A Night to Remember
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: Pepper's Aunt Nancy and new Uncle Allen have gotten married, and now it's off to the reception. Pepper feels lonely and left out half the time, until her knight in shining ARMOR comes and sweeps her off her feet. There's love in the air.


**Okay I had the new idea of this story 1st period math, while my teacher was talking about who knows what, and I decided to write it down. Yay, a new IMAA fanfic! I will try to make this over 1,000 words :)**

* * *

''Live long Mr. and Mrs. Vencent!'' Everyone cheered as the newlyweds, Pepper's Aunt Nancy and new Uncle Allen came out of the church, with people throwing flower petals in the air, loud bell clanging, and smiles on their beaming faces.

They had gotten married today, Friday, March 12th, at 5:57p.m.(Eastern Time Zone). Pepper had been ecstatic about it ever since the announcement was made. All she could talk about was the wedding this, the wedding that. Tony and Rhodey bet that she would soon forget about Iron Man.

As Aunt Nancy approached Pepper, she said, ''Come with us into our limousine. You'll sit with us at our table.''

Pepper just stared. She didn't think she was ''worthy enough'', to even be in her Aunt's wedding, even though Pepper was her favorite niece. Pepper was always excluded in family celebrations. ''But I thought I would sit with the other bridesmaids?''

In truth, Pepper didn't want to be anywhere near her snobby, uptight, cousins. She didn't want to be related to them or even in the same country as them. The battle between her and her cousins was that intense.

''No.'' Aunt Nancy said, smiling as she shook her head. ''You helped me with practically everything in my wedding. The gowns, the reception, the cake, the invites-''

As she talked Pepper wondered if she had really done that. Since everyone kept her ''hidden'' from all festivities, Pepper hadn't cared much about anything. Was there another side of Pepper? What was the word for it? Girly?

Pepper hugged her Aunt after she was done talking. ''Thank you. But I'll be right back. Stay here!'' And Pepper disappeared through the crowds.

She soon found the two boys, or men, she was looking for. Rhodey and Tony. To her disgust they were laughing with her two cousins, Mandy and Annie. Didn't she just tell those boys to stay clear of her cousins? She had even showed them pictures of them so they would get it stuck in their heads!

''Hey Pepper.'' Tony said, greeting her with his charming smile. ''You look beautiful in that dress.''

Pepper blushed, and felt her cousins' eyes on her but she looked straight at Tony. ''Thank you. You look handsome in your tuxedo, which I've only seen you wear once or twice before.''

Tony laughed.

Mandy cleared her throat. ''Hey Tony, do you mind saving us dances for the reception?''

''Yes.'' Annie added. ''We would love to hang out with you tonight.''

Pepper rolled her eyes. If Tony said yes, she would yell at him later.

''Sure, okay.'' Tony said. Oh boy was he gonna get it later.

''Anyways, guys, I wanted to know how you'll be going to the reception?'' Pepper cut in.

''We're not going-'' Rhodey started.

''But I heard you say you were going to save us a dance tonight?'' Mandy asked, confused.

''Were you lying to us?'' Annie said.

''No.'' Tony glared at Rhodey. ''He just meant.....that we.....would have to leave early....to go do something.....important.''

''Like what?'' Annie asked.

''None of your business that's what.'' Pepper said.

''I wasn't talking to _you _Pepper.'' Annie glared.

''And shouldn't you be helping Auntie with all the gifts she has and stuff?'' Mandy said, waving a hand at Pepper as if dismissing her. The only problem was that she did it right in Pepper's face, which hit her in the nose.

Pepper fumed. Literally. She didn't like being treated like a servant, or a helpless little kid, she didn't like being excluded out of things, she didn't like having someone's hand in her face, and she _certainly _did not like having being hit on the nose, especially in front of Rhodey and Tony.

''Mandy,'' She started sweetly. ''Why don't you go somewhere so no one can see your hideous dress? I mean, even though I chose dresses for all the bridesmaids you didn't like anything being picked by me, so you chose that one? Okay, I might not know _everything _about fashion,but I do know I dress way better than you do. And don't get me started on your hair. I mean I can see you split ends, and I'm standing right next to Rhodey.'' Tony squinted at Mandy's hair. Damn. Pepper was right. The back of Mandy's head was a split end jungle. You had to see well in order to get a view of it because her hair was jet black.

Mandy was about to throw a retort at Pepper when her mother, Pepper's Aunt Vicky, came in.

''I'm sorry dear but you're needed in the bathroom. Remember about that rash of yours.'' Aunt Vicky said, a little too cheerfully.

Pepper snickered as all the blood in Mandy's face started to drain out. There were times when a certain Aunt would come to the rescue and save Pepper's day.

As Mandy left Annie stepped up to Pepper. ''This fight isn't over yet Pepper. Be cool all you want but eventually all of us will bring you down.''

''You know, what you needed to bring down here was a breathmint.'' Pepper popped one out of her purse and shoved it in Annie's face. ''I think this one will do.''

Annie made a face and then turned to leave.

''Tony are you sure that's our Pepper?'' Rhodey asked.

''Why, no I'm not sure. This new Pepper seems a little like Whitney.'' Tony replied.

''Oh no.'' Pepper shook her head. ''I am _nothing_ like Whitney Stane. How could you even think that?''

''Well for one you are dressed like her.'' Rhodey said.

''And you sound like her.'' Tony said. ''Same sarcastic voice, same glares same-''

''Tony, shut up.'' Pepper hissed. ''As I said before, are you guys going to the reception?''

''And as Rhodey said, we're not going.'' Tony said.

''Why not?'' Pepper said. ''When was the last time you've had wedding cake? Or danced? Wait a minute.''

''What?'' Rhodey and Tony both said.

''You can't dance.'' Pepper said. ''I mean, remember the time you were dancing in the lab? If only I had a camera or a video phone then you would have been all over the internet.''

Rhodey groaned at the thought of Tony dancing, or trying to. ''Why oh why did you have to remind me of that? I think I'm going to be sick.''

''I wasn't _that _bad, was I?'' Tony asked.

''Yes you were, but that's not the point.'' Pepper said. ''You guys are coming to the reception no matter what. And don't even think of saying the armor needs upgrades.'' Pepper said, which left Tony speechless. ''Because tonight, I am going to have fun, and you're going to join me. Got it?''

The boys meekly nodded.

''But the question is how are you going to get there?'' Pepper thought.

As if reading her mind, Rhodey said, ''We can take a cab. We have enough money.''

''You sure?'' Pepper said. ''I can have my Aunt arrange something-''

''Nah it's okay Pepper.'' Tony said. ''You should probably head back to your Aunt. Looks like she's about to leave with everyone.''

''Okay.'' Pepper nodded. ''See you there. Oh I almost forgot! Tell the driver you're going to the Prospect Park Hall. It's in Brooklyn. You're eyes will pop out of its sockets when you see it.'' Pepper waved as she turned to walk to her Aunt's limo.

As she walked she felt a pair of eyes bore into her. It wasn't those of the evil bratty cousins, but of a certain blue-eyed fellow.

''I am good.'' She thought.

~:~

Tony looked out at the streets of Brooklyn. He's only been here once before, seeing that so far his life had been lived in New York City, and he's hardly been travelling anywhere.

But he wasn't actually thinking about Brooklyn. He was thinking about _her, _the girl who was so different from all the other girls Tony had ever met, the girl who had the reddest hair he'd ever seen. Pepper.

She was so special to him, because she was one of his best, and only girl friend, plus, like an added bonus, she was a girl who hardly complained about getting hurt or fighting villains.

He loved her laugh, her temper, even though it was aimed at him half the time, he even loved how she talked non-stop. He loved everything about her, and nothing could change that.

''You're thinking about her aren't you?'' Rhodey said, knowingly.

''Am I that obvious?'' Tony said, chuckling.

''It's been obvious since you two first met.'' Rhodey said. ''You just haven't figured it out yet.''

''How do I know she's feeling the same way for me?'' Tony asked.

''Trust me on this. ''Rhodey said, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder. ''She does.''

''She told you?''

''No. Haven't you seen how she sometimes acts around you? She blushes like crazy, talks too much, she's always addictively calling or texting you, even in the middle of the night. She likes you too.''

''I hope you're right.'' Tony said as they came up to the Grand Prospect Park Hall.

''Damn.'' Rhodey said. ''Pepper was right. This place is huge!''

~:~

Pepper looked around from her place at her Aunt's wedding table. Where was Tony and Rhodey? Shouldn't they have been here by now?

She sighed with relief when she saw them walk in, but that turned to envy when her cousin Sophia(the most popular out of all of Pepper's cousins) came up to Tony and grabbed him by his arm, jerking him forward, almost landing him on a cart full of pastries.

Sophia had a high reputation of taking any boy, or boyfriend that comes along, from her cousins(all of them) and either breaking their hearts or causing a fight, which Pepper had finally gotten used to over the years. And since Sophia knew that Pepper was Tony's best friend, she wanted Pepper to especially feel jealous, left out, and on the verge of a temper tantrum, which was all on Pepper's checklist right now.''

Tony looked her way, but Pepper looked down, because she did not want him to see the hatred in her eyes.

The night passed by slowly to Pepper, even though 6 guys had asked her to dance, and they were all very good looking, if I might add. She only wanted to dance with one person, but that one person was taken.

''Pepper,'' Aunt Nancy said, coming over to sit down next to her. ''Why aren't you up dancing like everyone else?''

''Because I have no one to dance with.'' Pepper said, quietly.

''But I saw 6 guys come over to you and ask you this whole time.'' Aunt Nancy said. But Pepper wasn't listening to her. Aunt Nancy's eyes traveled to what she was looking at: Tony Stark dancing with Sophia.

''Ah I see.'' Aunt Nancy said. ''Do you have a crush on him?''

''No.'' Pepper said quickly. Aunt Nancy raised an eyebrow. ''Well, maybe a little crush.''

''Well you need to tell him how you feel.'' Aunt Nancy said. ''You can't keep your feeling for him bottled up inside you forever.''

''I know.'' Pepper said. ''It's just that we're two very different people. And there's also this girl at school....''

''Who's competition.'' Aunt Nancy finished. ''There will always be girls who are competitive for boys Pepper. You can't always expect to get a boy without some fights here and there.''

''Yeah. But does he feel the same way about me is what I'm asking?'' Pepper said, aloud.

''Pepper, I've seen you two together sometimes, and I know that he has the same feelings for you.'' Aunt Nancy said as the song ''Face Drop'' by Sean Kingston came on.

''Now come on, go have some fun. The teen dance competition is going to start.'' Aunt Nancy said.

Pepper looked at her. ''What competition?''

''I made up a competition for you guys. Pepper you're a great dancer, and you can show your cousins that you're not a little girl anymore.'' Aunt Nancy said.

''But what if I make a fool of myself?'' Pepper said. ''And Tony and Rhodey are here!''

Aunt Nancy pushed her forward. ''Don't worry. You'll do great.''

~:~

Pepper, who was red in the face, and breathless from dancing, went over and sat down in one of the chairs, and drank the water a waiter offered her.

She had danced a lot, and not just one of those dances where people move their feet to the rhythm and then go sit somewhere. She actually danced, in her bridesmaids gown, with her cousins, and she won the competition. Aunt Nancy was right.

It was around 12a.m. now, and they were gonig to give one more dance before everyone would head home.

The slow dance.

All the couples, including the bride and groom, went out on the dance floor and started to sway back and forth, in rhythm with the song. Even Rhodey was dancing with someone.

Pepper felt left out, that is until something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and instantly smiled when she saw Tony.

''Hey Pepper can I ask you something important?'' Tony asked.

''Go ahead. Shoot.'' Pepper replied.

''I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?''

''And that was something important?''

''To me it was.''

Pepper blushed at that remark. She looked up at Tony, who seemed a lot closer to her then when he was standing behind her chair.

''I'd love to.'' Pepper said, and he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

They started to dance, and Pepper rested her head on Tony's chest. She could hear and feel his heart beating, which reminded her of her mother's heartbeat when Pepper was younger and scared of thunderstorms. Whenever that would happen, Pepper's mother would give her a big hug, and hold Pepper until she was asleep, and Pepper fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat. Tony's heartbeat was the same as hers, but in a special way.

To Pepper, the dance lasted for hours. But it soon ended, and they both didn't notice that everyone else was leaving.

When they finally looked up, they were surprised to see the place completely empty of the guests, only the waitresses and waiters.

''I guess we didn't pay attention to the time.'' Tony said.

''Yeah.'' Pepper replied. ''Wait a minute. Where's dad? Did he just leave without me? Oh this is just great I have no idea how to find my way around Brooklyn and he just leaves me here. I hope Aunt Nancy didn't leave that would be terrible-''

Tony stopped her by putting his finger on her lips. ''Pepper you talk too much.''

Pepper smiled.

He leaned down, and she leaned in, and they shared the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced.

This was a night Pepper was definitely going to remember

**The End.**

* * *

**i kept on smiling while I was writing this story. it's just too cute! this must have affected you some way or another so let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
